bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
End of Bond
|chapters = 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4 452. erosion/implosion 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 454. Sheathebreaker 455. End of the Bond 1 456. End of the Bond 2 457. End of Bond 3 458. End of All Bonds 459. Death & Strawberry 2 |viz = 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4 452. erosion/implosion 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 454. Sheathebreaker 455. End of Bond 1 456. End of Bond 2 457. End of Bond 3 458. End of All Bonds 459. Death & Strawberry 2 }} End of Bond is the fifty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki continues his training to master Fullbring and hopefully regain his lost Shinigami powers. But as Ichigo gets closer, Kūgo Ginjō makes a startling move. Can Ginjō truly be trusted? And what lies ahead for Ichigo when he finally regains his powers…? Bleach All Stars Chapters 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4 Ichigo continues his training with Kūgo. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Orihime Inoue #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 356: Foe or Friend?! Ginjō's Unseen Heart! 452. erosion/implosion Ichigo finishes his training with Kūgo and leaves for home only to be confronted by Tsukishima. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Riruka Dokugamine #Yasutora Sado #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Yuzu Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 357: Creeping Menace...Tsukishima's Ability! 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship Ichigo discovers that Tsukishima has his friends and acquaintances under his ability. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Tatsuki Arisawa #Ikumi Unagiya #Kūgo Ginjō Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 358: Clash?! Xcution Attacks Ginjō 454. Sheathebreaker Kūgo reveals his thoughts on Tsukishima's true ability before Yukio takes them to a mansion in the woods. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Isshin Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Keigo Asano (flashback) #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) #Tatsuki Arisawa (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Riruka Dokugamine (flashback) #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 359: The Sorrowful Battle! Ichigo vs. Sado & Orihime! 455. End of the Bond 1 Ichigo and Kūgo arrive at Tsukishima's mansion and begin their confrontation with him. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Kūgo Ginjō #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Ikumi Unagiya #Yuzu Kurosaki #Mizuiro Kojima #Karin Kurosaki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Keigo Asano #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Riruka Dokugamine #Jackie Tristan #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 359: The Sorrowful Battle! Ichigo vs. Sado & Orihime! 456. End of the Bond 2 Ichigo fights against Tsukishima while Kūgo takes on Shishigawara and the other Fullbringers. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Kūgo Ginjō #Riruka Dokugamine #Moe Shishigawara #Jackie Tristan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 359: The Sorrowful Battle! Ichigo vs. Sado & Orihime! 457. End of Bond 3 Kūgo and Ichigo continue their struggle against Xcution and Tsukishima. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Kūgo Ginjō #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jackie Tristan #Riruka Dokugamine #Moe Shishigawara #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 360: Ichigo vs Uryū?! Who is the Traitor?! 458. End of All Bonds Having cut Kūgo, Tsukishima continues his battle with Ichigo until Uryū arrives. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 360: Ichigo vs Uryū?! Who is the Traitor?! 459. Death & Strawberry 2 Kūgo takes Ichigo's power, but Rukia arrives and restores Ichigo's Shinigami abilities. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Uryū Ishida #Kūgo Ginjō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 361: A New Appearance! Meet the Gotei 13! Author's Notes References Navigation 52